UberWOT
by Dartxni
Summary: A wilder and a novice meet at the White Tower


****

UberWOT

Malni Call'allan stood in the shade of a beach tree. She was panting slightly. She and her father had just finished plowing the eastern field and they would soon start plowing the western one. But for now they were taking a water break. The liquid cooled the burning of her throat and she dribbled some of it on her head. Then she passed the canteen to her father who took a long swig.

He cleared his throat and looked out across freshly turned dirt of the field. "I think this year's crop may be even better than last years." He paused. 

Malni said nothing, waiting to hear where he was going to say. Daka never talked for conversation's sake alone. He nodded and went on. "Jessen and Lorrim are old enough to work in the field's alone now."

That too was true. Her twin brothers were both 14 years old. Malni still could not sense the point of her fathers comments. "I've really appreciated your help these last years. I've watched you grow from a strong youngster to a strong and independent young woman." He cast a sideways glance at her. A slight blush was coloring her tanned cheeks. Her face was chiseled perfection with its strong angles and black hair cascading down her back like a horses mane. But both the most shocking and the most beautiful part of her appearance was the stormy blue of her eyes. They were old eyes from Ages past. He recognized those eyes. They were the same as his grandfathers. 

"Maybe too independent. Callam is a good young man. He's honest and doesn't shirk his duties. He asked me for my permission to marry you."

"You said no." Malni's voice was insistent. Her eyes had become almost silver and her eyebrows crinkled downward in a frown. 

Her father sighed "I said only if you wanted to."

"I don't" her eyes flashed, lighting striking in their stormy depths. A feeling of static electricity hung in the air.

Her father shrugged knowing that he was walking on dangerous ground. "Why not?" His voice was a tad impatient. 

"I don't love him". Her voice was strained and her eyes were troubled. 

"You might learn love him at least. You have to do something with your life. You can't just live on this farm working for me for the rest of your life. I only want what is best for you." His eyes, less bright, but still blue searched hers.

"I won't marry him or anyone else until I want to!" Malni shouted. The heat and electricity in the air seemed to be rising and it was making her head pound. Her mind was becoming fuzzy and she was starting to feel sick. Couldn't her father stay out of her personal life. She just wished the heat would go away. 

Then all the hair on her head stood on end and a roaring sound filled her ears. She looked at her father in horror as less than ten yards behind him lightning struck a tree. Malni's hair fell down, now limp. Father and daughter simultaneously looked up at the sky. It was entirely clear of clouds. They looked back at each other, nodded their heads once and warded themselves against the dark one. Then, as if of one mind, they trudged together up to house. 

Larka al'Laingar fidgeted nervously as she waited on a stiff backed chair outside of her father's conference room. The only sounds she heard was the creak of her seat and the soft murmurs of conversation from through the door. The door was thick, too thick for her to hear clearly what was being said, but every once and a wile some ones voice would raise and she could tell who was speaking. It was usually her father's voice. She began to tap her foot on the stone floor.

Larka stood up expectantly as the door swung open. Her father stepped out. His face was twisted into a scowl and he his fists clenched unconsciously. He took a deep breath, then began striding down the hallway and away from his esteemed "guests". He did not even glance at his daughter as he passed and Larka felt the air stir as his cloak billowed out behind him.

"Courious," Larka thought as her eyes followed his retreating form down the hall. Her father did not anger easily. Then the door opened again and awomen looked out and beckoned to her. 

"Girl, the Amyrlin will see you now." Said the woman who was dressed in a simple white cotton dress. The only decoration was 7 strips of color around her waist. 

Even as Larka stood to walk in the door she fumed._ Call me girl, will she? She's not more than 2 years my senior._ But as soon as she walked through the door she schooled her face to be as expressionless as her mother had taught her to be.

"So here is our prodigy. Lets see if it is true that she has the inborn spark. Child! Come stand in front of me. Now close your eyes. Picture in your mind's eye, a flower, A lotus bud. It is closed is it not? Now imagine it opening up. Petal by petal it unfolds and at its center is a bright light. Cup your hands around the light. Comforting isn't it? Draw out the light. Call to it with your mind. It is willing.

Larka was alone with the saidar. She felt empowered by it. It was as if she both was coming into a birthright, and having a veil she had never seen lifted from her face. It affected all her senses. Her skin was more aware of the clothes she was wearing. She could smell the light perfume her mother always wore. The air tasted of cinnamon from the kitchens. 

She directed the saidar in her hands to move, to twist around her, then to coalesce in her hands.

"Open your eyes!" An impossibly load voice jarred her inner peace.

The Amyrlin spoke again. "Novice Larka will come to the White Tower. Perhaps she will become an Initiate."

"Witch!" It was whispered in the woman's circles. The word traveled to the children's ears as gossip often does. Young men were warned away. Her many admirers disappeared. But Malni did not really care. She had never been great friends with the woman of the town. She was grateful, even happy to be rid of the unwanted attentions of young men from town. If kids pointed at her when she passed and made the sign of protection when she passed, it did not bother her much. Her brothers and father still loved her. Though her father was wary of making her mad.

The incident with lightning was never discussed. The rumors of "witch" had started scarcely a month later. 

As Malni strode into town she was accosted by Lina Cahan.


End file.
